Demigods meet Wizards
by Arocksprpl2
Summary: My second story, YAAY! Wizards meet Demigods, a problem for wizards but a good thing too. Don't pass it ok! at least read the first chapter. Annabeth/Percy Alex/Mason, just in case you wanna know.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV:

I jumped out of my seat when I heard a voice asking me if I would accept Grover's IM. I accepted and heard Grover saying:  
"hey Perce"  
"Hey Grover, what's up?" I said.  
"You know that sandwich place designed as a subway station I was telling you about?" Grover said.  
"Ya."  
"Well, turns out the owners' wife can make the best en-chi-Ladas! you and Annabeth want to come and have lunch with me there?" he asked.  
"Sure why not." I said.  
"so, are you gonna ask Annabeth?" he asked.  
"No." I replied casually.  
"Ok-ay, I'll meet you there in like fifteen minutes. I'll come pick you up" Grover said  
"great. See ya." I said and hung up the phone. I got up to look for Annabeth. I found her working hard on one of her designs for Olympus on the couch, as usual. You'd think she'd take a break and put some of her time into other things, like me. I'm gonna announce it to the world when she's finally done. Anyway, like I said, she was sitting on the couch working on Olympus. I snuck from behind her and scooped her up.  
"put me down, I was working. Percy!" she said half yelling and half laughing. Did I mention I was tickling her?  
"come on Annabeth we're gonna be late." I said. Instantly her ears perked up.  
"Late for what?"  
"lunch."  
"lunch?"  
"turns out, lunch is a time between breakfast and dinner. And amazingly, you eat in it."  
"I know what lunch is, seaweed brain." She said whacking me with a pillow that was on the couch. "I meant, since when did we have plans for lunch?"  
"Since we were born and till we die, and since Grover invited us to go to lunch with him."  
"Where?"  
"Some place he knows, he said he'll pick us up in fifteen minutes." I said.  
"Fine. But next time, ask me if I'm free." She said walking towards our bedroom to get dressed.  
"Fat chance." I said under my breath, but I think she heard me because she laughed.

A few minutes later me and Annabeth met Grover at the side walk and he drove us to the place.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the yelling whoever read my profile. Just changed it, so go check it out. I hope you like this chapter. Its longer than the first. Personaly, I'm not a fan of songfics, but i had to put the lyrics of the songs. The first song is make it happen, it was on Wizards. The second is naturally by Selena Gomez. Selena Gomez, You ROCK. And I love 'Who Says' its has so much meaning in it. Thank you. That was for Selena Gomez if she ever reads this, which I doubt but will take my chances. Anyway, enjoy the story.

The place wasn't very far away. As we walked in, I noticed what Grover said about it being designed as a subway station. There was a subway train at one side of the place with what looked like a stage near it, a few tables and chairs spread around the room, and the counter at the far  
end of the room.  
"Grover!" a lady said who was standing behind the counter.  
"Teresa, it's nice to see you again." Grover said.  
"Back for more enchiladas?" Teresa said in an accent.  
"You bet." He said. We sat down at a table and Grover ordered for us. As Teresa walked into the kitchen she yelled up some stairs that I noticed were in a big alcove across from the train "Alex, Justin you're on in five minutes."

Alex POV:

I was gazing into Mason's eyes when my mom called me.  
"Ruining the moment" I muttered.  
"go out there and do your best." Mason said. I pecked him quickly and ran off to meet Justin at the stage that was set up near the subway train downstairs.

Down stairs I whispered something in Justin's ear and he agreed. I stared at the audience and recognized the usual people and some other new comers. Then I told the audience "ok, we're going to go with something original. Enjoy!" I noticed Mason sitting in the back smiling at me. I smiled back. And then I started:

_"1,2,3…you won't know anything unless you try  
Not into fallin' but you might just fly  
You know it's all about what you believe  
And maybe something extra up your sleeve  
Listen to what I say nothing's getting in the way  
There's no fear that an stop us and no reason to delay  
Gonna give it all we got ya we ain't afraid to play  
so watch out for we're going to make it happen  
I won't be whining about what might've been  
you know I'm not too big on giving in  
I use whatever spell the law allows  
That is of course, if I knew howww  
Listen to what I say nothing's getting in the way  
There's no fear that an stop us and no reason to delay  
Gonna give it all we got ya we ain't afraid to play  
so watch out for we're going to make it happen  
you won't know anything unless you try  
Not into fallin' but you might just fly  
You know it's all about what you believe  
And maybe something extra up your sleeve  
Listen to what I say nothing's getting in the way  
There's no fear that an stop us and no reason to delay  
gonna give it all we got ya we ain't afraid to play  
so watch out for we're going to make it happen  
we're not afraid to fall ya we're going for it all  
there's a method to our madness  
ya we're answering the call  
if we use a little magic  
well we really cant recall  
so watch out for we're gonna make it happen  
all I know is that we're going to make it HAPPEN"_  
I hit the drums for the last time and there was a round of applause. Then, what I feared would happen, everyone started asking for more.  
"Come on people, I was planning to go on a date." I told the audience. Of course, they just kept asking for more. Even Mason was asking for more. I whispered to Justin "do you want to do the song we were working on?"  
"ya. Let's do it." He whispered back. I laid down the drumsticks and walked over to the front. The audience clapped louder then I walked to the front.  
"Ok ok, this is something new we've been working on. Hope you like it." I said into the microphone.

_"How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturallyyy  
You follow what you feel inside  
Listen to it you don't have to try  
It comes naturally… mmm… it comes naturally  
And it takes my breath away  
You are the thunder and I'm the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are and to me its exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally  
it comes naturally  
When your with me baby  
Everything comes naturally  
it comes naturally  
bay bay bay by  
you have a way of moving me  
a force of nature your energy  
it comes naturally  
it comes naturally  
And it takes my breath away  
You are the thunder and I'm the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are and to me its exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally  
it comes naturally  
When your with me baby  
Everything comes naturally  
it comes naturally  
bay bay bay by  
when we collide sparks fly  
when you look in my eyes  
And it takes my breath away  
You are the thunder and I'm the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are and to me its exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally  
it comes naturally  
When your with me baby  
Everything comes naturally  
it comes naturally  
bay bay bay by_" everyone in the room roared with excitement and they clapped so much my ears could've popped. Justin and I bowed and said our thanks and walked off the stage.

Mason was waiting for me at the back of the room as always. When I reached him he hugged me and said "that was amazing."  
"thanks. You know I based that song on you." I said blushing a bit.

"Really, I'm thunder. Awesome" he said. Laughing I punched his arm.  
"Shut up or I'll change who I based it on." I told him.  
"You can't do that." He said.  
"Yes I can. It's my song." I replied. He just looked at me and stuck his Tung out. There was so much noise in the room, so I said "let's get out of here." He nodded. I motioned to my dad that we were leaving and we walked out of the shop.

Annabeth POV:

Grover was right, the enchiladas were good and the girl who sang was great. We paid and got up to leave. By the time were at the door, Grover stopped in his tracks.  
"What's up, Grover?" Percy asked.  
"Monsters, they're getting closer. I have a feeling they are coming here. We need to get everyone out." Grover said.  
"Can't we just leave?" I asked.  
"No, it's not just us they want. Maybe that girl was a daughter of Aphrodite or something." Grover said. Percy pulled out his sword but didn't uncap it. We walked over to Teresa I said "Teresa, we need to ask you and your husband something."  
"sure." She called her husband.  
"in private." Percy said. She nodded. We walked into the kitchen then Grover asked "are any of you demigods?"  
"demigods! No, we're wizards. Why?"Her husband said.  
"Wizards!" I exclaimed.  
"There are real wizards too." Percy said.  
"yes. I'll explain later." I told him.  
"what do you want?" Teresa's husband asked.  
"no time to fight ok. Monsters are coming; we need to clear this place. Get all your kids." Grover said.  
"how do you know there are monsters coming?" Teresa asked.  
"I'm a satyr." Grover said.  
"oh, Teresa go get Justin, Alex, and Max I'll close up." Teresa's husband said. Then remembering something he said "oh no, Alex went out with Mason."  
"Percy and I will go get them." I said.  
"how? They could be anywhere." Teresa's husband said.  
"I got my ways." Percy said with a grin. Then he and I walked out of the shop.

Hope you liked that. I'm working on posting the next chapter in 3 days, if I get at least 3 reviews. If not, well find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV:

Annabeth and I walked into the not so crowded street. I tried to look for Alex and mason by sensing what the water told me. Luckily, they weren't so far away.

"They're in central park, near a river." I said.

"Good come on." She said. We walked over to central park. I followed what the water told me and we found them sitting on a bench not so far from the entrance.

"Alex, mason?" Annabeth asked.

"Ya, who are you?" Alex said.

"We need your help, monsters are about to attack your place." I said. Alex and Mason got up, and Mason said "then we better go, now." We all got up to go back to the shop ready to fight.

Alex POV:

The demigods got up and started running. Seriously, they thought I was going to run? So I stopped them, "Woah, where are you going?" They looked at me like I was stupid.

"To the shop," Annabeth said. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them flashing us all into the sandwich shop.

"Alex, come here." My dad said. "Listen there are a few spells you should use." He gave me a bunch of spells, some I knew some I didn't. Justin checked his monster thing, I never bothered to remember the name but I think its starts with a D.

"You're right Grover. There 7 monsters coming towards us. I should go get Juliet." Justin said walking towards the door with his monster thing.

"Oh no, there are three monsters already here." Justin screamed. Just then Juliet and her parents walked into the door.

"Dude, you just called your girlfriend a monster, again." I said laughing. Justin ignored what I said and walked over to Juliet and her parents.

"Do you know?" he asked them.

"Ya. Whoa, have you guys been putting goat in your sandwiches?" Juliet said in disgust.

"He-llo, satyr." a guy said, he was standing next to the two people who brought us.

"oh sorry." Juliet said.

"We'll go try to keep them away from outside." Juliet's parents said. Then, they left with her.

"I'm going with them." Justin said.

"Me too… just in case." The satyr said. He followed Justin out the door. I pulled my wand out of my boots and got ready.

Percy POV:

I uncapped riptide who was still in my hand. The minute Max saw it he said "cool" Annabeth was looking around for something in frustration.

"Darn, I forgot my cap." She said.

"But I didn't" I said pulling her hat out of my pocket and putting it on her head.

"You're the best." She said giving me a small hug.

"Why would you need a hat now?" Alex said. "Why isn't Harper here, I hate doing this alone"

"Did someone say Harper?" a girl said coming down the stairs and walking towards Alex.

"ya, me." Alex said. Harper noticed the hat and they both began "what's that? A hat crazy funky junky hat. Overslept hair unsightly, trying to look like Keira knightly…"

"now's not the time, girls." Teresa said. Annabeth fitted the hat on her head and immediately turned invisible.

"that's a cool hat." Max said. Just then, three huge flies flew in breaking a window. Alex's parents hid behind the counter. Harper yelled "see ya in PE." And ran upstairs. Annabeth killed the first one by sticking her knife in one of them.

Alex POV:

I yelled waving my wand "all I see is an overgrown bug. Please, please turn it into a mug." Instantly it turned into a mug, but it fell towards me. Mason quickly pushed me out of the way, both of us landing on the floor. Mason was on top of me but had a worried face on.

"thanks" I said pecking him on the lips. He relaxed thankfully.

"no problem." he smiled and got up.

Percy POV:

I slashed the last one in half with riptide.

"That's gross Percy." Annabeth said taking her cap off. I quickly clean up by twirling my finger and letting a small amount of water wash it away. Unfortunately Annabeth was standing in the way and got wet.

"I hate you." She said dripping wet.

"No you don't." I said

"you're impossible. Now dry me off" She told me. Then, Justin ran in and yelled "incoming!" a giant hairy pig with tiny wings crashed in. we didn't need to do anything because it was dying already. It laid in a puddle of blood that was spreading all over the floor. Justin waved his wand and it all disappeared. Everyone sighed in relief. Juliet, her parents, and Grover came into the shop.

"ugh, that was disgusting. I'm never going to drink weird hairy pig blood again." Juliet said wiping her mouth off.

"agreed" her parents said. Harper came down the stairs and asked "is everything clear?"

"yes" we all said.

"ok then" she said walking over to Alex they started "wha…" they were cut off by Annabeth saying "wait." Annabeth took her hat and put it on my head. "ok, keep going."

"what's that? A hat, crazy funky junky hat. Overslept hair, unsightly. Trying to look like Keira Knightly. We've been there we've done that we see through your funky hat." Everyone in the room started to laugh except me. I took the hat off my head and threw at Annabeth with a smirk.

Ok, so that chapter wasn't one of my favorites. I didn't think it was that good. Hopefully, the next chapter is better. Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter might be the last :(

P.S. REVIEW!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

This is my last chapter for Demigods meet Wizards. Sorry for the big delay. the website was acting up and wouldn't let me upload the chapter. thankfully its working now.

Annabeth POV:

I grabbed the hat and put it in my pocket. After we were all comfortable, we all sat down and told each of our stories. I explained how wizards had something to do with Circe and Hecate but then they went off on their own to do their own things. Percy and I told them who our parents were and they explained their wizard competition. Mason told us he was a werewolf and Harper confessed she was human (not a big surprise). We talked for about two hours. When we noticed the time we got up to leave.  
"well it was nice to meet you." Teresa said.  
"ya it was. it's good to meet people like us once and a while." I said.  
"we'll keep in touch." Grover said. After passing around phone numbers and goodbye we were out of the door and into Grover car.

Grover dropped us off at our apartment and drove off to camp half blood. We walked up four flights of stairs and I unlocked the door. Inside, I walked into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed.

"Hey." Percy said. He sat down next to me.  
"Hey" I replied. I knew he sensed something wrong. But I didn't want to admit anything.  
"what's up?" he asked.  
"nothing"  
"liar" he said taking my hand.  
"I don't know I just feel..." I said.  
"I know." He said rubbing my hand in his.  
"you think we could go visit camp soon." I asked.  
"whatever you want." He said pulling me into a hug. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out. I had gotten a message from Alex. I opened it up and saw the message:

Hey Annabeth, we forgot to do our crazy funky junky dance on you. So here it is. There was a video attached, I opened it up to find Alex and Harper doing their crazy hat dance:

What's that?  
A hat  
a crazy funky junky hat  
Overslept hair, unsightly  
trying to look like Keira Knightly  
We've been there, We've done that.  
We see through your funky hat.

Percy burst out laughing. I punched his arm.  
"Shut up" I said. He didn't stop. "Fine" I got up and went into the kitchen. I got out some grape juice ran back to the bedroom. Luckily, it was in a bottle of milk. Long story.  
"Take this." I told him. He stood up and said "go ahead, I'll just wash it out."  
"oh, ya." Then I opened the bottle and dumped it on him.  
"Annabeth!" he said. "I liked this shirt."  
"then you better like it in purple." I said. He gave me a grunt and went into the bathroom to try to wash it out. I laughed at him as he tried to get the stain out. In the end he just took it off and took a shower. Then laid down next to me, satisfied with my payback. And just so you know, I always win. Always.

Alex POV:

Today was a weird day. Weirder than usual, but I survived. What I really wanted was Mason. I missed him and now it was the evening. He'd be out being a werewolf and I got to clean the tables, without magic. I really hated that he had to be werewolf every night. If only he could just change every full moon, like in the movies. I tried not to think about it but it just kept coming back into my thoughts. I sighed and walked back into the kitchen to put some plates on the counter.

A few minutes later, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I got it out and opened the message. It was from Mason. 'How is he using a phone?' was the first thing I thought. The message said:

It's a New Moon tonight. Meet me at the park, our place?

I felt stupid not to remember that tonight was a New Moon. That meant that the moon wasn't gonna show. That meant I could b with Mason for the night. I quickly messaged back 'you're gonna have to find out' then put my phone away. Then I ran to my room and grabbed a jacket. reaching for the door nob of the front door I yelled "Mom, I'm going out." before I could leave I heard "no, you are not young lady. Have you seen the restaurant, it's a mess and it needs cleaning up."  
"mom, tonight's a new Moon." I said.  
"so?"  
"so, Mason won't be a werewolf."  
"and?"  
"Mom, I get this chance once a month. Please let me go." I pleaded.  
"alright, mija. But don't be too late." she said.  
"thank you." I said and gave her a quick hug then bolted out of the door.

Instead of flashing, I walked. In a few minutes, I was in central park heading towards the place I knew Mason was waiting for me. Our place. It wasn't more than a big tree that we liked to sit in. But we loved it. as I approached the tree, I saw him staring at the stars leaning against the tree in human form. Some girls might call him dreamy, but when it comes to describing him I'm speechless.  
"hey" I said.  
"for a moment there, I thought you weren't going to come." He said.  
"I wouldn't do that." I said hugging him.  
"do want to stay down here or go up there?" He asked. I flashed us up to our usual spot.  
"go up there." I replied. He smiled and lifted me into his lap and held on to me like I was going leave.  
"I love you Alexandra Russo." He said. Normally I would have smirked at him for using my full name, but not tonight.  
"I love you too." I said.

We would probably stay there and talk or just be there staring at the stars, occasionally making out, for the rest of the night and then notice it was late and that I had to go home. Right now I was glad that I had this time with Mason, but I was even more grateful for having a great guy like Mason.

Hope you enjoyed it. Thats it, but more wizards story's and PJO are coming.


	5. AN Info you need to knowSorry

Ok, I'm soooooo sorry guys! I noticed that I didn't write everything in detail. I'm sooo sorry about that! So here's some info:

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are in their early twenties.

There not at camp.

Annabeth and Percy have their own apartment.

Annabeth and Percy aren't married, just together.. *Percy Potter*

For all who have asked to make the chapters longer, the story is done and I am not planning on redoing the whole thing to make it longer. Sorry!

Tell me if you need to know anything else. I'll try to fix the chapters and put this info.

Sorry!

Hey, I just wanted to give a shout out to wisegirl0102 because you just let me realise that Alex would never walk instead of flash. Thanks tons! I would tell you personally but you don't have an account! :( I fixed that if you wanna check it out in Chapter 3.

Sorry for any other mistakes guys. I kinda wrote this a while ago and since then my writing has improved TONS! So, I agree with you, the grammar SUCKS!


End file.
